


Pink Pearl and Ivory Quartz

by sallydewitts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Body Swap, Gen, Mind Swap, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallydewitts/pseuds/sallydewitts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (easily avoidable) magical mishap leads to Pearl and Steven switching bodies (or gems, essentially) which results in a mad scramble to get each gem into their right forms. How will Steven cope with being 5'7 instead of 4'9? How on Earth will Pearl manage to eat enough (read: at all) to keep Steven's body working? Where's the other piece of the artifact that caused all this?????????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Pearl and Ivory Quartz

     When Steven had started fiddling with the latest magical object the gems had discovered, Pearl should have started raising her concerns. The artifact was a simple box with two tiny indented buttons on its surface- one on each opposite side. It was green-grey square and composed of cold stone- or was it metal? The little cube felt like both at the same time, which of course had baited Steven to start messing with it in the first place, running his chubby fingers over the sides and weighing it experimentally with his hands.

    “What _is_ this thing?” he asked for the third time in as many minutes, cradling it while giving Pearl another quizzical glance. He put the square back on the counter and looked at her again, then refocused on the artifact like he expected it to move. Just to their left, Amethyst rolled over and propped herself up, unsticking her face from the cushions just long enough to chime in.

“It’s a magic switcher, dude.”

     With that, she slammed her face back into the sofa, making the cushions bounce in response and showing Pearl in a flash that, yes, Amethyst had started drooling on the pillows in her sleep.

_Ugh_.

 **  
**      Biting back a shudder, she rolled her eyes at her fellow gems’ sloppy behaviour and turned back to Steven, plucking up the box and holding it up like a curator, already ready to launch into a lecture about the properties of the thing when she hesitated. Her mind was already jumping to conclusions about how terrible it would be if Steven got... carried away again. The embarrassment of the awful incident with the replicator wand was still stuck insistently in her mind (as did the final indignity that Amethyst still hadn’t given her magic axe back yet). She shifted her grip on the cube and let her arms lower.

     “Steven. Maybe you... shouldn't be touching this. It’s one of the more dangerous artifacts around. And the effects are nearly non-reversible! Just the slightest mistake could- ” She shook her head and closed her mouth, closing her eyes and inhaling slowly through her nose. “I just don't think you should have _this_ , is all.” Deliberately, she crossed her arms and held the item close, anxiously shooting a glare at the warp pad, which glittered unnaturally under the lights. “Oh, **_where_ ** is Garnet? We can't get rid of this... thing until she brings back the other half!”

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration on this is perilously low, but I do love writing Pearl, so this is officially on questionable hiatus.


End file.
